enigmaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire
Vampires are a type of sub-race that are well known for their thirst for blood. In the Enigma universe, Vampirism is less of an undead thing and merely an uncommon, possibly incurable disease. Someone can become a vampire by either being born one (if one of their parents are a vampire or if the mother becomes one during pregnancy), or being infected by a vampire, typically through infected saliva or blood. Stages The main physical traits of a vampire are dark eyes, pale skin, and canine teeth that begin to grow longer, although all of these traits come over time in a variety of stages of the disease, and the higher the stage, the harder it is to cure. Stage 1 Stage 1 is the first visible stage of vampirism. The main symptoms of this stage are toothaches, slightly paler skin, baggy eyes, becoming thirsty, and sometimes mild fevers. This stage appears around 2-7 days after infection, and typically lasts 3 days. Curing this stage is easy compared to the others, using special antibiotics, although they're somewhat pricy. Stage 2 Stage 2 is the second stage of vampirism, and typically lasts about a week. The symptoms here are thickened enamel on the canines, a slight darkening of the eyes, and in result, the eyes become a bit more sensitive to light. The skin will also become more susceptible to sunburns, and become much more thirsty Curing this stage is harder, and requires a series of expensive vaccines. Stage 3 Stage 3 is the third stage of vampirism, and lasts a week as well. Symptoms include visibly longer canine teeth, even darker eyes, and the thirst has calmed down a bit, although it's less of a regular thirst at this point and instead an odd craving for blood. People in stage three also become paler, and are even weaker to the sun. Curing at this stage is possible, but it requires very expensive treatment that many people can't afford. Stage 4 Stage 4 is the final stage of vampirism, where the person afflicted is completely a Vampire. People born a vampire always start in this stage. The symptoms are that the skin can become sunburnt very easily, and if exposed long enough one can even get second degree burns, fang-like canines, completely black eyes excluding the pupils, which typically become red, yellow, or white, very pale skin, and the body can regenerate faster from drinking blood. Drinking enough blood can actually result in a significant extension of ones lifespan, with some human-based vampires managing to live for a few hundred years. At this point, a vampires body requires to drink blood at least once a week or else it will become ill. Acceptance Vampires are accepted fairly well in the Enigmian community, as most don't resort to sucking blood from people as it can get them infected and it's generally illegal. Instead, plenty of people donate some of their blood to be drank by vampires. Even some restaurants serve wineglasses of donated blood to vampires.